


take a shot, take a chance, take my hand, boy

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, WHERE ARE ALL THE LUWOO FICS MY DUDES, alternating between lucas' real names, def writing a fic where Yukhei ties Jungwoo up, don't let the fluff fool you the second half of this fic is FILTHY, i abandoned the plot in favor of the porn, jungwoo forgot his contact lenses once and yukhei spiraled into gay panic, partly... clothed sex???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: He couldn't remember how he fell in love with him. Perhaps it was the way his eyes turned to crescent moons when he called out 'Lucas!' with the amount of cuteness no human should be allowed to possess. Or the way they shared lingering subtle touches that left Yukhei's skin tingling. Or maybe the fact that despite he was the smaller of the two, he still took responsibility of being his hyung and took meticulous care of him. What he did remember was the first time he saw Jungwoo wearing glasses, Yukhei knew he wanted to make him cry out of pleasure.





	1. liquid courage

**Author's Note:**

> criminal minds taught me this thing called 'stressor' which is basically an incident which cause the unsub to snap and commit a crime. i saw jungwoo wearing glasses and went 'this look would be the 'stressor' for yukhei to confess his feelings lmao' as for jungwoo's stressor... liquor, honestly.
> 
> grammatical mistakes are on me for not being a native english speaker also it's like 1 am
> 
> title: lowkey - niki

He couldn't remember how he fell in love with him. Perhaps it was the way his eyes turned to crescent moons when he called out 'Lucas!' with the amount of cuteness no human should be allowed to possess. Or the way they shared lingering subtle touches that left Yukhei's skin tingling. Or maybe the fact that despite he was the smaller of the two, he still took responsibility of being his hyung and took meticulous care of him. What he did remember was the first time he saw Jungwoo wearing glasses, Yukhei knew he wanted to make him cry out of pleasure.

Nearly six years of knowing each other and Yukhei just realized he had never seen him wearing spectacles, even in the dorms. Jungwoo apparently preferred to wear contact lenses, though Yukhei doubt it was comfortable to wear constantly—even before going to sleep. But damn, Jungwoo wearing glasses was a sight for sore eyes.

They were thinly metallic rimmed and fitted him perfectly, accentuated Jungwoo's doe eyes and made Yukhei fall even deeper in love if such thing was even possible. It also made Yukhei want to push him onto the nearest surface and eat him out until he's sobbing from overstimulation, for some reason.

"Close your mouth, Yukhei," Taeyong appeared on his left and almost made the half Thai choke before directing his gaze to whatever Yukhei was gaping about. "Oh. Yeah. He's pretty, isn't he?"

Yukhei made a noise of denial to which Taeyong responded to with a teasing laugh.

"No, no, it's alright. I won't tell anyone."

"Hyung!" Yukhei flushed. "Nooo, it's not... It's not like that..."

"Just tell him you like him, Xuxi."

"It's not that easy!" Yukhei whined. Then, in a quieter voice: "He doesn't like me that way."

Taeyong scoffed, definitely knowing more than he let on. "Ridiculous. Just go to him, won't you?" And because Yukhei was still being hardheaded about Jungwoo not reciprocating his feelings, the leader added, "I've been watching you two and Kun since trainee days, Yukhei. I've seen how you look at each other. No, not look—pine after is more correct. Believe me, it's going to be much better than you think." And with that he left to deal with Donghyuck and Mark, who got themselves into another bickering.

For once, Yukhei was silent with his thoughts of Taeyong's words.

—

"You alright?"

The soft voice almost made him jump out of his skin. The inquirer sat next to him at the sushi restaurant, wide eyes looking wider behind the glasses.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." Yukhei dismissed distractedly, butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach.

Jungwoo didn't look too convinced. "Xuxi," he said gently, rubbing a hand on Yukhei's back as the latter's stomach did a flip, "you're unusually quiet today. You know you can tell me anything."

He cleared his throat nervously. "It's alright, hyung."

Jungwoo removed his hand, and Yukhei missed it. "Just... tell me if you need anything, okay?"

Yukhei immediately melted because it's Jungwoo, his hyung, ever so caring and soft and selfless and Yukhei was torn between tucking him into a blanket and giving him the best blowjob of his life. He settled for both. Yukhei mustered all his courage. "Actually, hyung, can we talk after going back to the dorm? It won't take long. I think."

Jungwoo didn't say no, which Yukhei took as having luck on his side. He just hoped it lasted long enough.

And in some ways, it did. As soon as the cameras turned off, the boys switched apple juice for liquor, and Jungwoo, who had low tolerance for alcohol, was getting loose and cracking jokes with a loud voice just after the first shot.

Yukhei ended up having to escort him back to the dorms ahead of the others after the third shot (request of their manager and obviously, Taeyong, with Kun sending knowing winks from the end of the table), Jungwoo all giggly and pliant in his arms. Yukhei didn't complain.

"Xuxi!" The Korean leaned against his chest with a grin once they stepped outside and Yukhei found himself getting a mouthful of orange hair, "Did you know..."

Yukhei wrapped his arm around Jungwoo's shoulders to prop him up and flinched slightly when he felt Jungwoo's hand holding onto his hips.

"Did you know you're so cute?"

They both stumbled—Jungwoo mostly out of drunken clumsiness and Yukhei out of shock. "Aish. Hyung, what are you even talking about..."

Jungwoo laughed loudly, red cheeks looking squishy and glasses adorably crooked on the bridge of his nose. "So cute!"

Yukhei wanted to curl into a ball and scream.

—

The ride to the dorm was unexpectedly smooth save the odd glances the driver sent them. Yukhei didn't blame him—Jungwoo kept clinging onto his arm like a newborn koala to its mother.

They got out of the van with unbalance, but Yukhei was able to drag the warm, soft, swaying mass in his arms to their shared dormitory with none to little difficulty.

Jungwoo attacked the sofa once Yukhei turned the lights on. The Chinese chuckled at his antics and sat at the edge of the seat. "Hyung, you gotta get to the bed."

"Mm, don' wanna. 's comfortable."

Yukhei smiled affectionately. "Zeus, you're gonna break your glasses if you keep lying on your stomach like that."

Jungwoo whined, turned to his side and made grabby hands at Yukhei. "Too tired."

Peak baby culture, he thought as he picked Jungwoo up, holding him by the shoulders and the back of his knees. Despite being only some inches shorter than Yukhei, he somehow fit into his hold without having to fold himself in half. Yukhei was just grateful Jungwoo wasn't too heavy for him to carry. He immediately found home for his head on Yukhei's broad chest, and Yukhei was almost sure Jungwoo could hear his heart trying to break free from his ribs.

As they made their way into the bedroom, Jungwoo mumbled something against his collarbone.

"Hm?" Yukhei took Jungwoo to his bed and pried away the grip on his neck, then carefully removed Jungwoo's glasses to set it on the bedside table. "What was that?"

"Don't tell him this but I... love..."

Yukhei's eyebrows rose in anticipation as he waited for Jungwoo to finish his confession.

"...Justin Bieber."

Yukhei scoffed in disbelief, then shook his head and laughed, glad he avoided a cardiac arrest. "Aigo."

Jungwoo laughed with him. "Just kidding. I love you, Lucas!"

So much for avoiding a heart attack. "What?"

Jungwoo didn't hesitate to repeat his words, leaving Yukhei stunted with his jaw on the floor try to process what Jungwoo just said.

"You... do you love Lucas or... or Wong Yukhei?"

The older's eyes turned into crescent moons as he smiled brightly. "Both!"

"Do you... love Lucas or Yukhei or Xuxi more?"

Jungwoo dragged Yukhei down by the back of his neck, their faces only inches apart, the wide smile still on Jungwoo's. "I love you. Every side of you."

That cardiac arrest was only waiting to happen, the poor boy thought it's better to just get it over with. "Hyung, you're drunk."

"Drunk in love for you, Xuxi." He flirted sweetly.

Had it been anyone else, Yukhei would've made an disgusted face and scooted away, but it was Jungwoo, who still looked so soft with his orange hair all over the place after dropping a pickup line so gross. Yukhei was the one meant to confess his feelings that night, but it seemed like the tables have turned. He shook his head.

"Get some sleep, hyung. I'll change your clothes."

Jungwoo's face fell. "Do you not love me too?"

Yukhei was taken aback. "Hey! Of course I do! More than you'll ever know." He bit his bottom lip. "I'm not supposed to tell you that..."

"Oh, good!" Jungwoo said in delight. "I love you, Xuxi!"

The smile that made its way onto Yukhei's face was hard to resist that he decided not to. Everything still felt surreal, but he reluctantly rummaged through Jungwoo's closet anyway, hoping to find sleepwear. However, he stopped when he spotted a white graphic tee. "Is this—Snoopy, is this mine?"

Jungwoo propped himself onto his elbows and squinted for a better look. "It's Yukhei's! Don't touch it, I love it so much."

"Hyung..." This man was going to be the death of him. Yukhei grinned and went back to looking for a pair of sweatpants. He pulled a grey one out and laid the clothes on the bed. "How did Yukhei's clothes find its way to your closet?"

"Mm, Kun misplaced it, I think, but I don't wanna give it back. Don't tell Yukhei."

The taller fought the urge to lean down and press a kiss to his nose. "I won't. Now will you help me change your clothes?"

Jungwoo cooperated, thankfully. And Yukhei had to say, Jungwoo looked good in only his boxers, but he also looked heavensent in Yukhei's shirt. He looked smaller and even softer and—and he was yawning.

"Go to sleep, hyung." He patted his thighs and picked up the dirty laundry off the floor, but Jungwoo's hand found his first.

"Stay?"

Who was Yukhei to deny his puppy face? When Jungwoo ask you to stay, you stay. So he dropped the laundry back onto the floor and decided to deal with it tomorrow, stripped until he's left in his black t-shirt and boxers, and dove into the bed—which miraculously fitted them both.

Jungwoo snuggled into his torso and sneaked a hand onto his waist, and Yukhei thought this was going to be a pain in the ass to explain tomorrow, but he pushed the thought aside and fell asleep with Jungwoo's warmth beside him.


	2. let's close this distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing he felt after coming to was the weight on his hips. The second thing he realized was that it was shifting. The third thing he realized was Jungwoo was sitting just above his waist. His brain had been awake for barely a good minutes and was already short circuiting. A good morning indeed.

  
The first thing he felt after coming to was the weight on his hips. The second thing he realized was that it was shifting. The third thing he realized was Jungwoo was sitting just above his waist. His brain had been awake for barely a good minutes and was already short circuiting. A good morning indeed.

"Hyung?" he mumbled, then regretted talking when opening his mouth gave him a headache. Hangover's a bitch, even if he didn't drink that much.

"Good morning."

Yukhei groaned in at the throbbing pain. "How are you just fine?" and the unspoken question was left hanging in the air, ' _why are you sitting on my lap_?'

"I... um, cleaned up and took two painkillers half an hour ago ago." A long, awkward silence of Yukhei waiting for an answer to the unsaid question before Jungwoo continued, "You look really cute when you sleep. Like, soft."

It's flattering and alarming at the same time to hear, but Yukhei wasn't awake enough yet for his brain to properly respond, so he just blinked multiple times. "What?" he asked, ever the intelligent.

"I've had the biggest crush on you since we were trainees." Pink dusted his pale cheeks.

"I kinda figured that out last night, but hyung, _what_?"

Jungwoo mentally facepalmed at his density. "Yukhei, I'm trying to get you to wreck me."

A long, awkward silence. "Like, wreck you wreck you?"

"...Yes, Xuxi."

"Surely you mean in a good way."

"Yeah."

" _Why_?"  
  
"Oh, hun." Jungwoo laughed half-frustratedly. "You have the cutest laugh. You try to make people smile as often as possible. You remembered my birthday and bought a cake for me earlier than anyone else. You helped me get to bed when I was drunk. Your arms feel like the best place on earth and I love it when you hold my hand. You're kind, and gentle, and frankly, _really_ hot. So. There."

Yukhei's headache miraculously went away as he tried to catch his breath and failed multiple times. "Woo, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am. I wanna. I'll... I'll even wear the glasses..." he said shyly, and Yukhei's face went tomato red at that.

"You knew?"

"You kept staring at me all heart-eyed even when we're doing interview and lives, even more so yesterday. I'm not insensitive, Yukhei."

He groaned loudly and sandwiched his red face between two pillows embarrassment. "Oh my God."

Jungwoo giggled. "You're so cute."

"Sure, mmhmm. That's what you said last night, too."

Jungwoo smiled lovingly, took the pillow off his face and guided his chin with soft fingers, forcing Yukhei to look at him—at which the taller opened his eyes with hesitation. "Is that not enough evidence that I really do like you a lot?"

The alcohol didn't seem to sit well in Yukhei's stomach. The liquid courage didn't seem to do any good to his brain either, as the next thing he said surprised them both.

"Be my boyfriend."

Yukhei regretted the words as soon as he blurted it out of his mouth because _oh God oh God I didn't think this through maybe it's too fast for that too early—_

All frantic thoughts were thrown out of the window when Jungwoo's lips pecked the corner of his. It wasn't soft as it normally would be (not that Yukhei spent an extensive amount of time staring at it to know), but it was warm and it was Jungwoo and it was just what Yukhei had ever wanted.

He blinked a few times to process the events. Kim Jungwoo just kissed him, so he was either still dreaming or he accidentally sold his soul to the devil. Either way, he's simply in disbelief.

"Woo?" He called, still closing his eyes from the kiss, afraid the vision before him would vanish if he opened them.

"Hm?"

"Is this—is this for real?"

Jungwoo giggled. "Yes, silly. Open your eyes."

Yukhei did so with hesitation. "Uh. We're going to be boyfriends?"

Jungwoo looked at him exasperated in the fondest way possible yet was still doting him patiently. "Yes, Yukhei. Would you like me to start calling you baby?"

His face reddened as a humiliating sound escaped his lips. Jungwoo, on the other hand, looked somewhat smug knowing what the endearment did to Yukhei. He reached for the glasses on the bedside, slid them on, and put on a show by combing his bangs back with his fingers while licking his parted pink lips. Yukhei watched with adoration, speechless by his beauty. "I know you want me too," he purred, "so please take me, baby."

When Jungwoo wore those glasses with Yukhei's shirt sliding off his shoulder, soft skin begging to be marked and morning voice still raspy from hangover, Yukhei was in no place to say no. Feeling a surge of bravery, he licked his lips, mirroring Jungwoo's action. "We're gonna have a long, serious talk about the whole ignoring-my-feelings thing after this, alright? But first..."

In a single swoop, Jungwoo's back hit the mattress, Yukhei's lips attached to his, kisses wet and sloppy with lust as all carnal pining for the past months finally broke free. Yukhei's hands were everywhere on Jungwoo's skin, caressing and adoring his body. Jungwoo wasn't doing any better as he arched his back to feel more of Yukhei's fiery touch. He was braver than Yukhei initially assumed, but he took it as a good thing.

Yukhei slipped his tongue pas Jungwoo's lips as the latter squealed in surprise. Always so cute. It made Yukhei want to ruin him even more. He licked his tongue before they parted with a slick pop, Jungwoo's bottom lip caught between Yukhei's teeth.

"Hyung." Yukhei sighed into his mouth. "I've been wanting to touch you for so long, wanna make you feel so good."

Jungwoo was already half hard in the confinement of his sweatpants. "Yes. Please. Lube and condoms are in the drawer there."

Yukhei bounced off the bed to search the bedside drawer. He emerged with a victorious grin and lubricant and condom in each hand. The sight he was greeted with when he came back was downright sinful.

Jungwoo had a hand in his sweatpants, his orange hair a mess, the glasses on the bridge of his nose crooked, his eyes half lidded and a desperate moan escaped his lips when Yukhei's eyes made contact with his.

"Hands off yourself."

Yukhei was surprised by how authoritative his own tone sounded, and judging from how his eyes widened behind those glasses, Jungwoo was, too. Slowly, he stroked himself one more time before letting go of his length.

Yukhei climbed onto the bed and settled in his place between Jungwoo's legs. "Be a good boy for me, Jungwoo."

A shiver ran up his spine. " _Yes, Xuxi_."

He couldn't help but feel proud at Jungwoo's obedience. Only he could do this to him. He ran his hand up Jungwoo's thighs once, twice, before pulling the band of his sweatpants down along with his boxers to reveal Jungwoo's hard on, slowly, for dramatic effect. He exhaled adoringly at the sight. Jungwoo wasn't too big nor too small—he was the perfect size with a pinkish mushroom head. And oh, it looked desperate to be touched, red and leaking. Perfect, just like the rest of him. Yukhei kissed the head of his cock once and felt it twitch as the owner whimpered and bucked his hips.

"If you ever wanna stop or feel uncomfortable or it's too much," his hot breath fanned Jungwoo's cock and made him squirm, "do tell me."

Whatever snarky remark he was going to say died in his throat as Yukhei took the member into his hot mouth. Jungwoo made a high pitched wail. He thrashed and squirmed feverishly below him, but Yukhei had him pinned down by his waist.

"Yu—oh my god, Yukhei, you... Oh, _oh, shi_ —" Jungwoo barely formed coherent sentences with his breath hitched and Yukhei's tongue playing with the underside of his cock. Hearing Jungwoo swear was hot. But what was hotter was the way one of Jungwoo's hands found purchase in the bedsheets when Yukhei's tongue played with his head, hand gripping the fabric until his knuckles turned white as the other pulled on Yukhei's dark locks.

If this was the adorable reaction he could get from giving Jungwoo a blowjob, then Yukhei had found his new favorite hobby. Jungwoo shuddered when Yukhei took the whole length completely until it hit the back of his throat and he almost choked, but continued in determination to please, satisfied when a stream of moans and the younger's name jumbled together spilled from his lips. Jungwoo turned his head down to look at Yukhei, whose long lashes fanned his flushed cheeks and wet lips pouty around Jungwoo's length when his head bobbed up and down. He looked absolutely debauched and the sight alone nearly made him come.

"Close," Jungwoo whispered breathily before running his hand through Yukhei's fringes to get it out of his face. "Hnnn, babe, I'm close, ohfuck—"

Yukhei ignored his warning and instead sucked Jungwoo's cock harder as he rocked his hips into the heat of Yukhei's mouth and came with a cry, a tremor to his lifted hips. Yukhei, not a dongsaeng who disappoint, swallowed Jungwoo's cum clean before parting and swiping his thumb against his lips and licking it clean.

Jungwoo whimpered, crossed his legs and pulled down the hem of Yukhei's white tee that he wore to cover himself.

Yukhei laughed. "Don't go all shy on me now." He tugged the shirt in attempt to undress the older, but Jungwoo resisted. "C'mon Zeus, I just sucked you off, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Jungwoo's pale cheeks were dusted pink as he let go of the hem slowly. Yukhei's mouth watered when he found the front of his tee patched wet with Jungwoo's come. Seeing that Jungwoo was semi hard through his thin white shirt, though, did things to his dick.

He rubbed Jungwoo's cock in awe, smearing a bigger patch of come onto the clothing as the older squirmed in both oversensitivity and arousal.

"Yukhei," he whispered.

"Sweetheart, you made a mess," came Yukhei's low murmur.

"'M sorry..."

"Fuck, Jungwoo, you're so hot." Yukhei kissed the tip of his cock. "The things I wanna do to you..."

Jungwoo could feel himself getting another hard-on. "Yukhei, need you."

Yukhei gave a small teasing lick; Jungwoo gave a full-bodied twitch and that was about all it took for Jungwoo to break. "Fuck! Huang Xuxi! I need you inside, oh, please, baby."

The utter stun on Yukhei's face lasted only for a moment before the boy crawled above Jungwoo's pliant body. "I love it when you call me with that name," he said earnestly with a grin.

Jungwoo rolled his hips and mewled when their hips met. "Mm, I know you do, I'm using it to get what I want."

"So needy." He dropped his head to kiss him again and kept their faces close when he said, "I love you, Kim Jungwoo."

Jungwoo sighed dreamily into his mouth. "I'll love you even more after you fuck me, Xuxi."

A low chuckle. "Of course, baby. Good boys get what they want, right?"

"And I've been a good boy, so please," Jungwoo sneaked a hand onto Yukhei's ass and squeezed it, eliciting breathy moans from the younger, "please get naked, it's not fair I'm the only one pantless here."

In a heartbeat their clothes were shed and thrown haphazardly onto the floor. Jungwoo looked at him like he was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen in his life. Yukhei begged to differ when Jungwoo looked that good with his glasses on and Yukhei's shirt hanging low on his spreaded milky thighs.

"Pretty," Jungwoo mused breathlessly, running his hands along Yukhei's toned stomach.

Yukhei flushed and hid his face in Jungwoo's collar to leave a mark that'll take days to disappear. Red was a pretty color contrasting with his pale skin. Jungwoo would get scolded by the makeup artists later, but Yukhei could take the blame for him. His boyfriend. He still couldn't believed it. Yes, he'd do anything for Jungwoo.

Yukhei started slicking his fingers with the lube that was discarded in the midst of their business. It wasn't the first time Yukhei had done it with another guy, but this was different because it's Jungwoo and he wanted to remember this for the rest of his life. Their first time together. When he paused in nervousness, Jungwoo smiled softly and held his wrist, guiding his hand to prod at his entrance. Jungwoo's smile of reassurance was enough for Yukhei to collect his confidence.

Slowly, he pressed the first long digit into the wet, hot heat. He glanced at Jungwoo, looking for signs of discomfort, but all there was on Jungwoo's face was pure bliss with his head thrown back and and his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Yukhei drooped his head and kissed Jungwoo's chest. "Okay, Woo?"

"Mmm." Jungwoo looked like he's out of it, but he pushed his hips back against Yukhei's fingers. "Keep going."

Yukhei couldn't deny Jungwoo anything. If the older told him run away from the rest of the world with him, he would have absolutely no problem as long as they're together.

A second digit was added, then a third, and Jungwoo took them all in like a good boy he was. His hole fluttered around his fingers while sighs and high-pitched whines escaped his lips. Yukhei watched with adoration as Jungwoo's hips rutted back against his hand, the muscles of his notably smooth milky thighs contracting and relaxing when his hips lifted off the surface, rendering the half Thai mesmerized. He definitely had a thing for Jungwoo's thighs.

"Yukhei, I'm ready..."

The fingers retracted from his hole accompanied by a whimper of loss and another sloppy kiss pressed onto his mouth. They parted with a string of saliva connecting them, Jungwoo's head leaving the pillows so his lips can chase after Yukhei's.

A telltale noise of Yukhei rolling on a condom was heard and Jungwoo shivered in anticipation. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of Yukhei entering him in a slow, fluid motion until he was buried to the hilt, the burning stretch forcing a whine that contrasted with Yukhei's growl out of Jungwoo.

It was a mistake to look, because Yukhei was pure porn in human form, tan skin glistening with sweat as muscles flexed below and his hair a beautiful mess. The older whimpered and reached for Yukhei's hand on the side of his thigh for something to keep him together, at which he intertwined their fingers. It was a simple gesture that felt so intimate and had Jungwoo gasping his name.

"Right here, babe," Yukhei replied with equal breathlessness.

"P-praise me more."

Jungwoo was unafraid to express what he liked, and Yukhei wasn't sure he had ever found anything hotter. "So good, baby, so, so good for me—" he littered butterfly kisses onto pale, soft neck adorned by red marks, "you take my cock so well. You're always so beautiful Jungwoo, the loveliest little thing I've ever laid my eyes on. You feel so good, so hot, I love you so much."

Jungwoo keened at the words that succeeded to distract him from the dull pain that was fading into pleasure.

"Just take it slow, Zeus." Yukhei squeezed Jungwoo's hand. Jungwoo wanted to stay there forever. Just being comforted by the love of his life whom he had pined after for years as he settled inside him and make him feel so warm and full, their bodies slotting perfectly against each other as praises flowed into his ears. Alas, the urgency and desperation called for him to start rocking back against Yukhei's hips as a sign for him to start moving.

They started slow with a languid, slow pace that built up overtime, Yukhei taking his time adoring the way Jungwoo's face twist in pleasure and the gorgeous, downright pornographic sounds that slipped past his lips. Yukhei himself wasn't doing much better when Jungwoo's velvet tightness felt so good around him, slick and scorching to the point Yukhei felt himself becoming dazed and his brain muddled with pleasure.

"Hyung," he mumbled into Jungwoo's ear, hot breath blowing against his cheekbone and sending electricity along his curved spine, "I wish you could see yourself, you're so hot. You're always so beautiful, hyung."

Jungwoo threw his head back against the pillow and swallowed at the praise, adam's apple visibly bobbing and dick hard to the point it hurt between his legs. He wanted Yukhei to tell him more, praise him more, make him feel so loved, but all his mouth could get out was a series of sharp 'ah!ah!ah!' and all he could think was how good Yukhei's cock felt rubbing against his wall as his thrusts became harder, their hips snapping to meet each other in a messier rhythm.

"Good?"

"Mm-hmm." Jungwoo nodded, eyes squeezed shut as a tear ran down his cheek. Yukhei thought it was adorable, the way he cried from being overwhelmed by the pleasure. And to think Yukhei was the one that caused such reaction... "So good. _Oh_."

Yukhei kissed his tear away delicately. The only thing cuter than Jungwoo crying out of pleasure was the way he squirm and the incoherent, desperate noises he made.

"Touch," he managed in between labored breathing while being pounded into, "Baby, touch me."

He complied and reached between their bodies to tug on Jungwoo's dick, wet with precome and slapping against his stomach. Occasionally he'd run his thumb on the head and Jungwoo's toes would curl as he damn near lost it. Yukhei's hand felt like nothing he's ever experienced as calloused fingers stroked him, and the way his dick dragged against his walls, hitting all the right spots was absolutely heavenly. Jungwoo crossed his legs around Yukhei's waist to lock him in place as his nails dug into Yukhei's back, the pain fueling his arousal even more.

"Yukhei, Yukhei." Jungwoo clenched around him, receiving a drawn out curse from Yukhei's mouth as reward.

"Gonna come, sweetie?" Yukhei kissed Jungwoo's nape messily. The older nodded with a weak cry; Yukhei bit into his skin. "God, you're so pretty. My pretty baby."

Yukhei started slamming even harder into him, angling their hips in a mission to find Jungwoo's bundle of nerves. Ever thrust hiked themselves further up the creaking bed, but neither of them cared. Jungwoo struggled to catch his breath and tried not to emit involuntary high pitched noises as Yukhei fucked his prostate with no avail.

"You've been such a good boy, love." Yukhei's voice was all breathy and low and Jungwoo knew he was close too. "Let go, Woo. Come for me."

It didn't take long for orgasm to wash over Jungwoo, his hips lifting off the mattress as violent tremors ran through his whole body. Stars exploded behind his eyes and everything sounded muffled momentarily, and when he finally came down from his high he realized he had tears streaming down his cheeks and 'Xuxi' rolling off his tongue in a scream.

Jungwoo crashed down to the bed just in time for Yukhei to release his seed with a loud groan, and the condom felt warm inside him. Yukhei crashed down on him, depleted of energy as he ignored Jungwoo's noises of protest and opted to kiss his shoulder tiredly instead.

"That was great." He sighed, voice husky and ruined and octaves lower. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

Jungwoo, who had given up trying to free himself of Yukhei's weight from his chest and stomach, agreed quietly as he stroked his lover's brown hair. "Mm-hm."

"We should do that again sometimes."

"We should."

A moment of quiet. "So."

"So?"

Yukhei leaned his chin on Jungwoo's chest to look at him. "Kim Jungwoo likes being praised and being called baby, huh?"

The Korean's light skin did little to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. "Wong Yukhei!"

A small giggle escaped Yukhei's lips before he pecked Jungwoo's chest. "I think it's hot! Besides, you deserve it. I'd praise you anytime."

Jungwoo smiled, flustered. They huddled against each other in comfortable silence, occasionally pressing kisses onto the other's skin for a peaceful moment before Jungwoo decided to wriggle free of Yukhei's hold.

"Lucas," he laughed when the taller's hug became tighter, "I need to clean up."

A petulant whine.

"Honey, we're covered in semen and we need to change the sheets, they're spoiled."

Still no avail.

"Huang Xuxi," Jungwoo called in a fake warning tone, one that Yukhei would describe as the tone Momma Kun used when they embarrass him at press conferences, "we have work in an hour and you're still inside me."

"Mm. Work? I'll get up only if you let me tie you up and eat you out and overstimulate you next time."

Another wave of arousal coursed through Jungwoo merely from thinking about 'next time'. "Deal."

—

Later on, they figured that their dearest friend Qian Kun had sat outside in their shared living room with his arms crossed along with a scowl on his red face and announced all three of them would sit down to have a talk after the day's schedule. Yukhei made a promise he'd hold Jungwoo's hand through the three hour lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have two days of finals but HAH who cares abt that when I already know I got 21/100 on math


End file.
